Talk:Skullmasher (Borderlands)
Shotgun like effect? -I just found my first masher (got it from craw) and it's a good one. 394 x 6, 93.3 acc, 0.5 FR, 2.4 zoom. I sold 3 sniper rifles when I got this bad boy. IMGhttp://i189.photobucket.com/albums/z244/torontojock/December2010024.jpg[/IMG] - I got a skull masher, and it doesn't seem to have the effect of a shotgun at all. Also, I have not seen it knock enemies back either. What I did find was that it gave me a ridiculous amount of critical damage. It regular hits for about 700, and crits between 2k-15k, lvl 40 - :This is a wiki, please do not write in the first person. This is a talk page, LET THE MAN TALK!!!! ::This is a wiki, Please keep discussions on the discussion page.--BronzDragon 14:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Again, this is a TALK page. :the Skullmasher shoots 6 bullets instead of just one, that is why your crits are so high, and I believe that the knock back effect is just from when you deal enough damage in one shot, but I have not confirmed this. --Saphireking65 17:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :The knock back is chance based. I have done several crits over 2k or 3k damage without knock back, as well as some crits that did knock back, and normal hits for only 500-900 that caused knock back. I don't know what the % chance is (very high) but damage has nothing to do with it. Also, the distance it knocks back varries. I've had it knock people a few meters as well as clear across the area I'm fighting in. : :The knockback is due to a special affect caused by the material grade of all Jakobs weapons. Read the Jakob page. 02:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC)classic In agreement with the above information, there have been only a few times when a shot has NOT caused knockback. More often than not, even when all 6 bullets do not hit the target, the weapon WILL cause knockback. A level 6 Carrion Call was used to identify when all six Skullmasher "bullets" had hit the target, effectively giving 4.8 seconds of Bloodwing cooldown reduction per sniper rifle shot. The 6 hits from the Skullmasher would therefore decrease cooldown by 28.8 seconds, thus allowing you to use Bloodwing after every perfect shot. Is it possible to find a skull smasher with x7? beacuse in the expansion (secret armory) i found one that i think was x7, i cannot conferm it is x7 though, the host quit and I lost the weapon. 21:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Skullmasher is the "go-to" weapon for Crawmerax. In informal testing, I've found nothing that will even come close to matching its damage. I have a +1k dam. liquid sniper, that best case nets me about 700 damage against Crawmerax's crit spots. it takes 3 clips to knock out a pincer, I run out of patience on the eye. The Skullmasher, when all 6 rounds hit, give me 4700+ per shot, making each pincer come off in 2 shots, about 6 for the eye. I can never get a series of clear shots on his back, so I would guess 3-4 for the back spot, but I usually send 8-9 at him and miss most of the time. Using any other weapon takes more time than I have patience for, even my avenger takes clip after clip to get each crit spot. Therealstubot 01:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ^I dunno, I've seen Bessies lop off parts w/ one shot each. (L3377MA573R) Skullmasher is a six-bullet sniper rifle, not a six-bullet shotgun. Different things. (41488 13:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) Drop Location Does anyone know where this weapon is dropped? --BronzDragon 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :There is no drop location it is random like 99.9% of the weapons in this game. --Saphireking65 05:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I just figured, since it had flavor text...--BronzDragon 12:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Found one while farming new haven. is there a specific place where they get dropped? :I just found two in New Haven on my daily runs, so assuming they can drop anywhere. Sera404 02:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure, with the exception of the few boss only drops, all weapons can drop anywhere in game and the drops are completely random generations. I think this weapon is only with expansion thouth right? if you mean the dlc no i found my skullmasher in a chest in a bandit camp in the dahl headlands. this weapon is not only in the expansion I found mine at Crawmerax, it's level 57.Chronofreak 12:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I found two in one run in the Armory while using the glitch on the Super-Marcus Sweep.Snorbaard777 23:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I found one in a scag pile on a rock ledge above a small building in Crazy Earl's Scrapyard. I lost it due to file corruption, but am hoping to find a new one. I loved that gun, it was the perfect mid-range sniper. Ali-P Elemental Someone recently edited this article saying something about how it's assumed that, like Masher revovlers, Skullmashers cannot have elemental effect. This may or may not be the case. For Mashers, it's a sure thing. In the code, the weapon part that gives a Masher its signature shotgun-style bullets is an Accessory piece, specifically "gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc2_Masher". Since all parts that cause elemental damage are also Accessory-type parts, having an elemental Masher is impossible. However, the part that gives the Skullmasher its similar effect is a Barrel-type part, called "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher". In theory, a Skullmasher could also have an elemental Accessory, such as "gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Incendiary". The semi-random weapon generation system Borderlands uses may or may not force all snipers with the Skullmasher barrel to not have any Accessory parts, but it is possible (by modifying a save file and changing what parts the gun consists of) to create an elemental Skullmasher. --Spaphrenchie 18:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Spaphrenchie, It's a jakobs, all jakobs guns NEVER spawn with any elemental acc unless the engine glitches I think you're spot on regarding the game's gun generator not allowing Skullmashers to have the accessory that gives elemental effects. IIRC, each manufacturer has access to only certain gun components; thus, when a gun is assembled, the generator can only pick from certain parts, preventing guns from a particular manufacturer from having abilities beyond that of their manufacturers. Since Jakobs is the most old-fashioned and traditional of the game's manufacturers, it only makes sense they don't do fancy elemental effects, instead offering raw power and good accuracy. Consider that they only produce revolvers, shotguns and sniper rifles.--Mensahero 09:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Now that I think about it, I have never seen any Jakobs guns come with an elemental effect. --Spaphrenchie 03:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :that would fit the old-fashioned theme. --Raisins 05:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) As far as I know and have seen, Jakobs repeating snipers never have elements; Maliwan repeating snipers always do. All other manufacturers have elemental and non-elemental versions. (Even S&S Wraths may not spawn with an element.) --Nagamarky 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) there is a good chance to find the skullmasher on jakobs cove, zombies can carry them. Varieties About damage reduction Third and lastly, they are weak against the Crimson Lance. The armor the Crimson Lance wear reduces damage from each hit against the soldier wearing it. Because the Skullmasher's power is rooted in its multiple projectiles, its damage is similarly reduced by this armor multiple times. Is this really true? You've got a gun that does 100x6 damage (Skullmasher-like). You've got a powerful gun that does 600 damage. Both do the same damage without damage reduction and if all bullets hit (which is the case in this scenario). Whether the Skullmasher in specific is weak against Lance depends on how the game reduces damage. Does damage get reduced by dividing or by subtracting? Dividing: Let's say Lance have 2x damage reduction. (100/2)x6 = 300 (600/2) = 300 Thus: 'shotgun' and single bullet are both ineffective against armored foes, so being weak against Crimson Lance isn't specific to the Skullmasher. Subtracting: (100-50)x6 = 300 (600-50) = 550 Thus: weapons that shoot multiple bullets are worse against armored foes than single bullet, more powerful guns, so the Skullmasher in particular is weaker against Lance than other weapons. Which one is it? Is the article true or false? BlizzardFenrir 16:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Jakobs Skullsmasher vs. Armor I did a little bit of an experiment with this gun. I wanted to test if the damage reduction of the crimson lance was based on a percentage, or a static variable. A jakobs skullsmasher (264x6 damage, 1570 total), when all bullets hit a Crimson Lance soldier, deals around 3045 damage on critical hit. (take into account that I have the critical damage increase perk, but performed BOTH tests with the perk active, so it should not be a factor), afterwards, I took an Atlas Pearl Cyclops(765 damage) and shot another Crimson Lance soldier of the same level and dealt around 2450 damage. According to the weapon stats, a Pearl Cyclops does 48% of the total raw damage of that of a skullsmasher. But according to the dealt damage on an armored Crimson lance soldier, the Pearl Cyclops does 80% of the dealt damage of the skullsmasher. If the damage reduction was a percentage, then the percentage to total damage vs. percentage of dealt damage should be equal, or very close to it, but that is obviously not the case. It could take some more testing, but I think that the multiple bullets of the skullsmasher does in fact multiply the resistance of their armor. I might do some more testing without hitting criticals as well, just so that I know i'm not missing any of the bullets from the skullsmasher. -- 21:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC)The Pie Guy : I moved the off topic converstaion to the top of the page under "Drop Location". AVRakk3187 20:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Either way the skullmasher is a very powerfull weapon and a critical should kill, regardless of armor. Pretty sure the Lance has a multiplier. I'm a level 31 and have a low level masher (90x6 = 540) that doesn't do anything to them while i have another sniper that does 527 damage that one shot kills. Let's say for example that the lance has a 200 damage reduction. It seems like every point on the body has this 200, so 6 bullets from the masher all hitting at 90 would be a -110 of their damage reduction. Hitting them with the other rifle at 527 at a single point would be a +427 of the damage reduction. I guess it's not really correct to call it a multiplier. It just means that every single point on the lance armor has to be hit somewhere higher than the damage reduction to inflict damage. The dmg reduction shouln't matter much, I have a masher pistol that does 87x7 dmg and I 2 hit lance with criticals. This signifigantly weaker and less accurate pistol can pull through so I think It's just a matter of level and/or weapon proficiency. I won't take on a lance soldier that's more than 3 levels above me 'cause I don't do jack squat to them unless I hit them with a powerfull machine pistol/smg/rifle with flame or corrosive elementals. Notes? I added the Craw thing, do you think that was acceptable? RevolutionizedRevolver 01:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I think so. And can you just elaborate for me "One of many unmodded guns"? I'm just interested. I can say Mashers, Barrel5 Shotguns can be good... others? Automatic Damage Reduction? What's with the (seemingly automatic) damage reduction? None of the models listed on this page or ones I've otherwise seen spawn without the reduction of overall power. 00Average 02:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Each projectile has at least a third or half the power of a normal sniper round, but the Skullmasher fires six of them. --Nagamarky 10:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Im looking for a skull masher at least in the 300's times 6 or 7 will trade pearlescent dahl jackal name is GeneralTurt13 :seeForum:Item trading various skullmashers i got from crawmerax - Anon :How come every one is level 61? Craw rarely drops level 61 stuff, and to get (6) level 61 skullmashers... I question whether these all came from Craw... :i just changed the levels to 61 for more damage, but gun themselves were dropped by craw : DVL450_XX_Distant_Skullmasher.png DVL450_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher.png DVL350_XX_Long_Skullmasher.png DVL450_ZZ_Fearsome_Skullmasher00004.png DVL550_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher00002.png VRR550_XX_Fearsome_Skullmasher00001.png my skull masher always pushes them back but it could be because the player i choose to play is mordecai :knockback is due to jakobs material. 17:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC)